Semper Amabo Te
by omo24601
Summary: *DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALLEGIANT* It has been six months since the end of Allegiant. Four is still trying to cope with life without Tris. When Zeke and the police force of Chicago find something shocking, no one's life will be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful fan fiction readers! Thank you for clicking on my story! I just wanted to say that I would love any feedback you have but please keep it constructive. If you don't like the story I am not forcing you to read it.**

**This chapter is mostly introduction and setting the scene. I promise it will get more exciting as I get going.**

* * *

Four's POV

Three years.

Three years since I had last seen her smile. Three years since I had last heard her laugh. Three years since I had last kissed her mouth. Three years since I had last held her small body in my arms. Three years filled with a constant, all-consuming, aching hole lodged in my chest. A pain that could only be temporarily distracted and dulled but never truly eradicated.

Even after three years without seeing her face I could still picture her vividly in my minds-eye; blonde hair flying as she ran or sparred, blue eyes sparkling up at me, mouth curved with laughter when she was amused but knew she shouldn't be. Every time her image came unbidden to my thoughts I would feel myself smile and a warmth fill my chest. That is, until reality came crashing down back around me. When I realized again, with the same forcefulness of the first time that I had heard, that she couldn't come back to me; that she was gone.

Exactly three years ago today I had come back from Chicago with Christina, Amar, and Peter. We had pulled into the Bureau with relief. They hadn't wiped the city and the Bureau had been. Our joy was short-lived however, we had run into Cara almost immediately after we had entered the compound. She told us that Tris, my strong, beautiful Tris, had sacrificed herself for Caleb; that she had died at David's hand. I didn't want to, couldn't, believe that Cara was speaking the truth. Not until I had seen Tris's cold, pale body lying on that table; unmoving. She had done so many so many incredible, unbelievable things and yet, her life had been ended by a cold metal cylinder buried in her warm flesh. The irony was not lost on me, after every miraculous thing she had managed to do, she had been killed by something that was so mundane.

Six months ago I had faced one of my four fears for her. I had put my body into a man-sized sling face first and zip-lined down one of the tallest buildings in Chicago; scattering her ashes behind me. I hoped that that's what she would have wanted, to always be near where she had first been accepted as a true Dauntless.

I was suddenly broken out of my reverie by a sharp rap on the door to my apartment. I knew that my friends didn't want to leave me alone today. They didn't want to let me wallow in my grief alone and lose me to a bottle in my hand as they had in the beginning. I slowly pushed myself up from the small couch and moved to go answer the door. When the door swung open it was Zeke who stood in front of me. He had forgiven me only a few weeks after Uriah's death, when they had scattered his ashes, for the role I had played. Something I was still unable to do myself. My dreams were haunted by Uriah being thrown to the ground and consumed by a fiery blast and by Tris being shot over and over again in front of my eyes. I could never do anything to save them in my dreams, I could only watch. "Can I come in man? Or am I going to stand on the doorstep all day?" Zeke said with an attempt at humor. I silently opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing him into my apartment. There was a smile plastered on Zeke's face but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm going with the group to clear out the base we found on that surveillance trip a couple weeks ago." With the formation of Chicago as a free and open city, there had been those who were opposed to it, mostly people from the Fringe and the remnants of the Bureau. They had formed a rebel organization and it fell to the police force of Chicago to make sure that they didn't cause harm to any of the city's citizens.

"How far away is it?" I tried to act interested, as my job as Johanna Reyes' assistant dictated I should. I could tell Zeke didn't buy it for a second but he answered me anyway.

"It's about ten miles beyond where the Bureau used to be." He paused for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to come? You know they'll let on the force without a second thought." I shook my head.

"I'm done with guns and violence Zeke. I don't want that kind of life anymore. Not after what it's cost me." The last part I whispered, almost inaudibly, but I knew from the look of pity on Zeke's face that he had heard. The silence between us stretched awkwardly for a moment before I said, "Stay safe. I... I don't want to lose you too." Zeke's eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit, he knew I didn't often express my emotions especially not after Tris had died.

"I will man. I'll see you when I get back." Zeke clapped his hand on my shoulder and then abruptly turned around and walked out the door. I slowly sank back on the couch and put my head in my hands. I uttered a silent prayer to anyone that might be listening. _Please let him stay safe. I don't think I could handle it if I lost someone else I care for._

* * *

**P.S. If anyone can tell me what the title means then you will get some imaginary Dauntless cake. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First things first, I would like to give a HUGE thank you to my reviewers: Sofaloaf3, lovemeforwhoiam, WowRomanceKills, Lizzy2586, and Miss. SummerLynnWhitlock, breakingspring, lialuvs2read, Guest, and c-ountinq.**

**Dauntless Cake goes to: Sofaloaf3, Lizzy2586, breakingspring, lialuvs2read, and Guest. The title of my story does indeed mean I Will Always Love You in Latin.**

**Lialuvs2read, no spoilers. You'll just have to read to find out. :)**

**Lastly, I am going to do my best to update this story once a week. So expect updates on the weekends. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

Zeke's POV

The car jolted along on the bumpy road as we drove toward the rebel base. There were ten of us in the squad, including George and Amar. The three of us were the only ones in this section of the police force who were former Dauntless. _Uriah would have loved this. He'd have been cracking jokes about how the rebels were pansycakes for hiding so far away from Chicago._ My breath hitched slightly, as it always did, at the thought of my little brother. I missed him so much. I had forgiven Four years ago but that didn't mean that I didn't feel a surge of bitter resentment at times. I knew he had thought he was doing what was best, but, he had still been the reason Uri had gotten hurt.

I took a deep breath as I felt the car jerk to an abrupt halt. Now was not the time to be caught up in the past. That was a surefire way to get myself killed and I had promised Four that I wouldn't let that happen. We piled out of the truck and huddled close together so Amar could give us our final briefing before we moved out.

"Listen up." Amar's deep voice was quiet and commanding as it filled the circle we had made. "We have a basic outline of the inside of the base. There is the main floor and an underground level. Our goal is to get in, get any information we can, then wipe the mainframe, and shutdown the power. We don't have the manpower to take prisoners with us now, that's what the clean-up crew is for. Do your best to disarm and disable, not kill. We want to leave as many alive as possible. Am I understood?"

There was a chorus of, "Yes Sir!" around the circle.

"Then let's move out." Amar took the lead with me and George flanking him. The rest of the team fell in step behind us. We moved quietly through the night, doing our best to make it to the base undetected. Our job made harder by the full moon and still air. There was little to hide us from sight or sound. We walked like this for the better part of an hour before the walls of the base finally came into view. It was a fairly small building, not much bigger than the small greenhouses where Amity used to grow flowers and other inedible plants when the factions still existed. It was surrounded by a seven-foot high brick wall topped with barbed wire. There were no guards in sight._ Very careless. They must be very confident if they don't think they need someone on look-out duty._ I knew that could be a blessing or a curse. Their reaction time could be very slow, which would allow us to get in with fewer casualties, or they could lockdown in seconds, effectively trapping us. We'd be sitting ducks to be picked off at the rebels' leisure.

I saw that Amar had already come to the same conclusion I had. He led us around to the back of the base where I saw the bricks were old and crumbling. I had to stop myself from laughing at the rebels stupidity. Did they really think that we wouldn't retaliate after they attacked Chicago? I found myself wondering how they had managed to cause the damage they did. They'd leveled several of the buildings in the old Abnegation sector, injuring about twenty people.

Amar gave the wall a strong kick once, twice, three times, and a section of it collapsed with a loud thud. Amar quickly climbed over the rubble and George and I followed, being careful not to cut ourselves on the barbed wire.

The team quickly slipped in the back door where we met the first guard of the night. He was already on the ground, dead, before most of the team realized he had been there in the first place. I was thankful that we had silencers on our guns, otherwise that would have caused a lot more commotion and made our job a lot harder. Still, we could only have mere minutes before someone walked by and saw the body.

We moved deeper into the base, heading for the control room. We came across several more guards but they were all dispatched quickly. It was obvious that they were not prepared for an invasion. There were fewer men than I expected but I figured they must all be near the center, probably in barracks or a cafeteria of some sort. I was surprised we hadn't been discovered yet. It seemed rather careless of the rebels for us to have been able to get in at all, nevermind almost into the belly of the beast, without major detection.

I could just see a door that was marked with a symbol for stairs when an earsplitting shriek echoed through the narrow hallway. Several of the men behind me jumped slightly and red lights began to flash, illuminating the hallway with a bloody glow every few seconds. Amar glanced at the door quickly than back at us. "George. Zeke. Get downstairs. See what you can find. Stay in contact with the headsets." We nodded and set off to the door, slipping through as quietly as possible. I knew why Amar had sent us. Dauntless usually worked solo or in pairs when guarding. We were the ones with the most experience. The ones he trusted to make judgement calls and not freeze up if we got outnumbered.

I crept slowly down the stairs, gun at the ready, sweeping each inch before I moved forward. I knew that George was at my back, checking behind us and seeing things from a different vantage point than I could. At the base of the stairs there was a sharp corner and I could just see the edge of a door beyond that. I glanced back at George and when he nodded I leapt forward, clearing the corner and pressing myself against the wall while George stepped out with his gun at the ready. There was no need. The corridor was deserted. We walked slowly forward and I kicked open the door sweeping my gun to clear the next hallway.

This one was much longer than the first and had several doors dotted along the walls. There was no movement, no sound, we were alone. "Stay alert," I hissed to George. "Check the rooms on the left, I'll check the right."

The first room appeared to be a locker room of sorts. There were cubicles to change clothes and lab coats hung on hooks on the far wall. I searched quickly and methodically but there was nothing of importance.

I saw that George had already gone into his second room as I opened the next door. This one appeared to be a lab. There was a computer against the far wall along with a lot of equipment that I had seen before in places like Erudite Headquarters but didn't know the name of. There was a lab table in the middle of the room with several straps hanging off. As I walked over to the computer I saw several new syringes lined up on the counter, still in their wrappings. I plugged the memory stick into the computer, it would break the codes, download the information, and then wipe the memory. I saw flashes of files but they moved too fast for me to read.

I had just unplugged the memory stick and pocketed it, walking towards the door when George appeared at the door, pale as a ghost. "Are you hurt man? Where?" I whispered urgently but George just shook his head at me.

"I'm not hurt. You need to see this though." I followed him. I was worried and confused. George rarely let emotion show when he was on a mission; he was always very professional. He led me to the last door on the left-side of the hallway and he opened it for me and stepped aside.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. Urine, blood, and sweat formed a rancid stink that invaded my nose and made my eyes water as the door swung open. The room was small and dark. There was a very small window up at the very top of the wall that had bars in it. I felt my stomach drop when I realized that George had found a cell. I turned to look at him. Whoever had occupied this space had not been in good condition.

"Look in the back right corner. What do you see?" I looked again, focusing on the corner he had indicated. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting I saw what George meant. There were chains attached to the wall in the corner, and as I continued to look, I could make out the outline of a small figure huddled against the wall.

"Alive or dead?" I asked, my stomach clenched.

"I don't know. I haven't checked. Knew you'd want to see first. Besides, someone needs to keep watch." I took a flashlight out of my belt and flicked the switch. I shone the beam into the corner and slowly walked in. The figure hadn't reacted to the sudden light or footsteps but I could now see how small the person was. I walked in and crouched down beside the girl, for I could now see that the figure was indeed female, and put my fingers to her pulse point. I held my breath for several agonizing seconds until I felt a faint pulse beat against my hand.

"Radio Amar. Tell him she's alive but her pulse is weak. I can't tell anything else here. I'm no doctor." I heard George speaking quickly into his headset as I pulled lockpicks out of the pouch on my belt. Uriah had given them to me, two years before he died, as a birthday present. He had said that it was always handy to have a way out. I had kept them on my ever since.

I made quick work of the girls handcuffs and hoisted her up. A feat that was much easier than it should have been.

"Amar said that the base is secure and the clean-up crew is here. We can head out. There's a medic there who can look at her until we get her back to the city." I nodded and fell in step behind George. We were both still cautious just in case the squad missed someone. We made it outside quickly and I passed the girl off to a pair of medics and we joined the rest of the squad.

"Good work guys," Amar said to us, "you all did well under pressure. It's late and I'm sure you are all tired. There is a truck heading back to Chicago now so we can get the information we gathered in. Let's go."

* * *

I** hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think. None of my ideas are set in stone so feel free to leave some.**


End file.
